Slow Night, So Long
by huzzah-frib
Summary: Remus/Tonks - Post HBP pre DH, the aggravation of Tonks and the conversation leading up to their first time.


Her apartment had become a familiar place to him, and she found comfort in that. After a particularly long night at Grimmauld Place, or perhaps an extra shift working for the Order, the two would come back to her small one bedroom apartment. Night after night Tonks would slyly offer Remus to comeback to her place for a nightcap, a glass or two of firewhiskey and a chocolate bar she had picked up that afternoon.

She knew he wouldn't say no, and she couldn't be more thankful for that. It took her months to convince him that he was good enough for her. It took her even longer to coax him up to her place. But they had been "official" for the past two months. Everyone knew of it. No one was longer surprised when they were found stealing small kisses from each other when they were supposed to be washing the dishes or how red Remus would get when she made coy suggestions to him during an Order meeting.

However, Tonks was getting antsy. It had been two fucking long months of the same routine. Go back to her place, take back a few glasses of firewhiskey, then when the fire started to dim down, and the conversation would slow, she would inch in closer to his face. Completely taken back by the beauty of it all she would push herself into a kiss. They would go into a complete snog session, full with tongue and smiling. Then he would make a move, his hand would reach up to her blouse and he would steal a quick squeeze. She could automatically feel his face blush. Tonks would smile against his lips, she couldn't help it. The pure bliss of him going further, touching her, wanting her, made Tonks completely and utterly blissful.

He would then pull back his hand, whisper a quick apology, kiss her on the forehead, grab his robes and nod.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow love." He would then exit before she could even get a word in. But tonight would be different, she knew if she had to tackle him to the ground, tie him down, oh both sounded so pleasing, she would confront him. A quick feel up and a snog, although amazing, was not enough for Nymphadora Tonks.

And so there they were, sitting in her apartment yet again, sitting on her beige couch, firewhiskey in hand. Remus' eyes were focused on the dim light of the fire but for the most part he seemed to be in a pleasant mood.

"I like these nights." He said softly taking a sip from his glass. Tonks looked up at him, her head resting on his chest. "When we both have the night off." He leaned over to place his glass on the table.

"Oh." She looked back the fire expecting something different.

"So we can spend time together, of course." He waited for a minute to feel her body relax. She sighed and flipped over brushing some hair that had fallen into her eyes. "Something wrong?" Remus' eyes filled with concern as if at any moment she could push him away and be done with it all. He knew that was most likely the case anyway, that this had to be a fluke, that eventually she would see him for what he was and order him to leave.

"Of course not." She put her glass on the floor and smiled, placing her hands in his hair, slowly pulling herself up to his lips. They kissed, more fiercely then usual. She was in no mood to mess about with gentleness anymore. Her tongue entered his mouth and almost immediately he returned the gesture. One of his hands moved to the small of her back while the other rested in her bright pink locks.

She moved up even more so her legs were straddling his lap, making sure to be slow. This was not the time to be a clumsy idiot. His grasp tightened as she moved her kisses down to his neck and she smiled when she heard him softly moan. She nibbled at the soft part of his ear lobe before returning to his lips which happily greeted her with hunger. So far, so good.

His hands began to explore the whole of her back, moving up and down, pushing her into him. She finally had the advantage though, she was finally on top of him, trapping him between her legs. She figured she had two options for success if she wanted to achieve her goals, one, start to slowly grind against him, this could really get him going or it could just push him towards the door. The other was to slowly make her way down to his groin, give him a quick stroke over his pants and let him know that's what she wanted.

She decided to do both.

Tonks couldn't help but smile as she felt him, already hard from their feverish snogging session, but as soon as she made good contact Remus breathed in sharply and pulled away.

"Dora maybe I should-"

"What? Go?" Tonks brought her hand up to cross her arms. "Are you fucking kidding Remus?" The look on his face was one of pure confusion.

"I just think that-"

"You just think that you are going leave again and wank off in bed?" She couldn't help but blush when saying this, just the thought of it all was oddly arousing. Remus was speechless but proceeded to sit up. She narrowed her eyes as she got off him moving to the other end of the couch.

"If you really want to go, then just fucking go." She moved her gaze to the ground, although she was upset she didn't want to sound too hurtful.

"I really don't Dora, it's just that," he paused to run his long fingers through his graying hair. "This is all very complicated."

"Not really." She picked up her glass of firewhiskey from the floor and took a large swig. "You obviously don't want to have sex with me, which I guess is okay." She took another sip and placed it on the table. "No, it's not okay. Why don't you want to have sex with me?" She looked straight at him, but he was looking down. He waited a few moments before sighing, then turned his body so his feet were on the floor.

"That really isn't the case." He looked over at her briefly. "But like I said it's complicated."

"Well, please feel free to explain it to me." Tonks' body became less tense but her tone stayed firm. Remus could only lightly chuckle at her disposition.

"I want to have sex with you. Trust me." He got up off the couch and placed his hands in his pockets as he began to walk back and forth. Her eyes followed him, anxiously awaiting for his next words.

"It's just that," he paused yet again as Tonks rolled her eyes.

"I know you're not, you know, incapable of such things. Unless what I felt was a misplaced wand or something." They both laughed lightly as Remus blushed. He took a seat on the table by the couch and grabbed her hand.

"You're so beautiful Dora. So perfect." He smiled, that sweet lovely smile. "I am not." He grabbed a strand of gray hair.

"Oh, bullocks Remus. You are sexy and you know it." She was happy to see a large grin creep across his face.

"I have a lot of scars love, some that are a lot nastier then the ones on my face." His gaze met the ground yet again as he dropped her hand.

"Well perhaps if you let me see those scars, I could judge that." She reached over to his collar and pulled it down.

"You know I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'too old, too poor, too dangerous.' I'm not buying it Remus, sorry." She leaned over and kissed him but he pulled away again. Tonks furrowed her brow as she leaned back on the couch.

"Is it me then? If you don't like the way I look, don't find me attractive I can change that you know. I can be whatever you want me to be." She was praying this wouldn't be the case, but maybe all her insecurities were true. Remus eyes shot up to meet hers.

"Don't be ridiculous Dora. You're the most gorgeous women I've ever seen." He smiled at her, and she could see in his eyes he meant every word of it.

"Then what of it then?" She asked hopelessly, thinking she may never get an answer out of him.

"I'm nervous." He held her gaze for a few seconds before abruptly standing up to pace again. "Which is absurd for a thirty five year old man to be saying, but I am." Tonks was completely speechless. "I know women want a confident man, an-" he looked towards the door wishing he had never even started speaking, "Experienced man." He was nearly shouting as he placed his hands on his hips and turned towards her, however he was too upset to look at her.

"But I am simply neither of those things." He lowered his voice and took a seat on the table again. "I mean, I'm not saying I'm completely inexperienced in the field, but you know, time passes and it really has been a long-"

"Remus, you're rambling." She said softly as she grabbed his hands. "And I really couldn't care less." Their eyes met yet again as she pulled him back onto the couch. "I love you." He breathed in sharply before he passionately kissed her.

"I love you too. I really do." Remus pushed her onto her back and smiled.

"Good. Now shut up and take off your pants."


End file.
